1. Field
Embodiments relate to an image processing apparatus and method that may perform an intersection test between a ray and a primitive in image rendering of a ray tracing scheme.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) rendering corresponds to image processing for synthesizing 3D object data to an image observed at a given camera viewpoint.
A rendering scheme may include a rasterization scheme of generating an image while projecting a 3D object onto a screen, a ray tracing scheme of generating an image by tracing a path of incident light along a ray towards each pixel of an image observed at a camera viewpoint, and the like.
Here, the ray tracing scheme may generate a high quality image by using physical properties of light, for example, a reflection, a refraction, a transmission, and the like, for a rendering result. However, due to a relatively great amount of calculations, the ray tracing scheme may have a difficulty in high speed rendering.
Factors of a ray tracing performance using a great amount of calculations may include generation and traversal of an acceleration structure (AS) where scene objects to be rendered are spatially divided, and an intersection test between a ray and a primitive.